Yoshi's Lucky Party Ticket Winner
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Yoshi is one lucky player and with the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing coming up, he could be walking out of here with a Star. Can he win the lottery?


**Yoshi's Lucky Party Ticket Winner**

It's the Last 5 Turns at Goomba's Greedy Gala where Yoshi was having a great time at the board and so far he has 12 Stars and currently in 1st place. Goomba smiled to the crowd and said, "Hoo-wee! It's the last 5 turns and that means… it's time for the Last Five Turns Event!"

The crowd cheered for him when he made the announcement. Then Goomba said, "But before we announce the current scores, it's time to do the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing so everyone, if you have a Lucky Party Ticket, now's the time to announce the winner and the only person who has it is Yoshi! So Yoshi, it looks like you'll be playing for a Star all by yourself. Are you ready for the big drawing?"

Yoshi replied with a smile and said, "Let's do it, Goomba! I'm ready to go and win a Star!"

"Alright then! Yoshi, get your Lucky Party Ticket out and let's begin the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing!"

The crowd cheered for him as the roulette wheel comes in showing all 4 faces and a block for stopping the roulette. Goomba walked to the block and said, "Alright, Yoshi. Here's how it works. In a moment, I'm going to announce the winning 3 pictures. One in the left, another in the center, and the last one on the right. You must match all 3 pictures that corresponds to the ticket that you are holding right now. If one of the pictures match, then we move on to the next one but, it has to be in order from left to right. Get all 3 pictures in that same order, and you'll win a Star!!"

"One Star?" Yoshi asked.

"That's right! One shiny yellow Star! So, let's take a look at your ticket and your ticket holds… Yoshi, Luigi, and Waluigi. OK, now that we have Yoshi's pictures on the Lucky Party Ticket, let's announce the winning combination! Are you ready, Yoshi?"

"Let's do it!" Yoshi replied as the crowd cheered.

"Alright, here we go!!" Goomba said as the roulette starts to spin. The crowd grew silent as Goomba announced the first picture. He jumped to the block which stops the roulette and said, "OK, so let's begin the drawing with the left picture and the first picture on the left is… Yoshi!"

Yoshi looked at the ticket and got Yoshi himself. So far he has one picture.

"Well done, Yoshi! That's one picture so far and now we move on to the center. Let's see the next one if you please." Goomba said as the roulette spins again.

"OK, for the center picture of the drawing, the character is… Luigi!" He announced as the roulette stops on Luigi. Now Yoshi has two pictures and all he needs now is Waluigi and the Star will be his.

"Great job, Yoshi! You are one picture away from winning the Star and it all rides on the right picture. You have Waluigi currently. Now, if he is there on the right, then the Star will be yours. Anything else, and you get nothing. So, it's going to be an all or nothing situation now. Yoshi, for one Star, here we go! Spin the roulette and let's find out which character is on the right picture!" Goomba shouted as the roulette spins for the last time.

The crowd grew very silent as Goomba announced the final picture, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The final picture of the drawing. If Waluigi is the winning picture on the right, then Yoshi will win a Star. So, the final picture of the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing on the right is…"

He jumped to the block which slows down the roulette. Yoshi held his breath and waited for the roulette to stop on that picture. All he has to do now was watch and wait for the roulette to stop.

And then…

And then…

The roulette stopped on the picture. Goomba looked at it closely and said, "The final picture on the right is… _**WALUIGI!!!**_"

The crowd cheered very loudly as confetti fell on the stage. Goomba announced the final results and said, "So, the winning combination in the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing is Yoshi, Luigi, and Waluigi! Now, let's take a look at Yoshi's Lucky Party Ticket combination. Yoshi's combination is Yoshi, Luigi, and Waluigi! OK, now that the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing was complete, it's time to..."

As Goomba was ready to move on, an alarm went off which signals the winner of the drawing.

"Hold it, hold everything! It looks like we have gotten ourselves a matching combination on the ticket and most importantly, we have ourselves a winner!! That's right ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! This is the first time ever that we have a winning combination in this drawing and now, we found our lucky winner. So, the winner of the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing who will receive this Star is… _**YOSHI!!**_"

Yoshi heard the announcement and ran to the stage where Goomba is standing and while he was hugging him, more confetti fell on the stage. Goomba smiled and said, "Congratulations, Yoshi! You have the winning Lucky Party Ticket combination which means, you are the big winner of the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing! You've won a Star! Great job, Yoshi! So, how does it feel to be the big winner?"

"Amazing!" Yoshi replied, "I never knew that there was a Waluigi on the roulette and I got him. I got a Star for winning the drawing and that makes me very happy because I got all 3 pictures on the ticket."

"Well, I knew that there can be only one winner in the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing and that lucky winner is you! So, congratulations on your big win and for winning the Lucky Party Ticket Drawing you have won… a Star! Here it is Yoshi, one Star! Take it, it's yours now!"

Yoshi thanked him as he was awarded with a Star. Then he did his trademark victory dance and said, "I got a Star!!"


End file.
